Reverse Exponent
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: AU, Gender-bender—Kehidupan sekolah cowok berambut coklat itu berwarna seketika dua gadis memasuki kelas dan membawa memori-memori lama. Bagaimana kisah kesehariannya? ‹4/?›
1. Brand New Class

**Rating:** Teen/ PG-15

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance, Humor

**Fandom/Disclaimer: **Axis Power Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei; Plot (c) saya

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, Gender-bender, country names used.

**A/N: **Wah, wah...ini fic hetalia ketiga ane. Kayaknya bakal ancur deh, mengingat genrenya sudah hancur dan tampaknya akan banyak adegan menjurus kemana-mana di fic ini. Fic ini terinspirasi kegiatan saya sekarang ini, UN *loh* maksud saya, saya asyik shipping fanart fem!Prussia sama fem!Austria jadi...begitulah. Ingat, SEMUA CHARA DI GENDERBEND, bila tidak suka, silahkan pencet tombol back dan tinggalkan ane sendiri *ngaco*

Maaf kalo genre humor tapi ga kerasa~ Baik, _let the story begin!_

Btw, 2 hari lagi saya UN—jangan ditiru kegiatan ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Reverse Exponent<strong>

/

**Part I** – Brand New Class

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari pagi nan cerah seperti biasa merayap kedalam ruangan asrama megah yang berada di sekolah besar yang tak kalah megahnya. Sekolah dan asrama itu dibagi dalam dua bagian, wanita dan pria. Itu semua dikarenakan jumlah pelajar wanita yang cukup absurd di sekolah tersebut—sesuai nama sekolahnya, <strong>World Academy W<strong>(anita). Tolong abaikan kata-kata terakhir. Kelasnya juga dibedakan, wanita ya wanita, pria ya pria. Semua peraturan itu menjaga keselarasan dalam sekolah—yang tidak dibedakan mungkin hanya klub ekstrakulikuler dan kantin yang terletak di tengah-tengah percabangan antara gedung A dan B.

Hari itu tak lewat hari yang biasa bagi seorang pelajar laki-laki yang menduduki kamar bernomor 314 sendirian—sebenarnya, ada teman sekamarnya, tetapi ia sudah berangkat lebih pagi karena berbagai hal. Sudah dua tahun ia bersekolah disana, berpisah dari kampung halamannya bersama yang lain. Setelah sarapan sederhana, ia menuju ruang kelasnya.

Kelas 2-5, Gedung B

Tiap pagi, kelas itu sudah diramaikan para penghuninya. Cowok yang menjabat ketua kelas itu dengan agak ngantuk mengucapkan selamat pagi seraya membuka pintu.

"Hoahm...pagiii~!" ucapnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Hungary-kun!" Cowok yang terlihat pendek, berambut coklat pucat dengan paras manis menyapanya. Dihadapannya duduk personifikasi cowok berambut coklat jabrik yang membawa tas berbentuk ikan. Selain mereka, ada empat orang lain di kelas tersebut—cowok berkulit sawo matang dengan seragam yang dikeluarkan, cowok berambut hitam yang tampil rapi, cowok berambut pirang acak-acakan yang tak kalah semangat serta satu-satunya cowok berkacamata di sekolah tersebut.

"Yo, Liech-kun, Seychelles~" Hungary nyengir lebar, ia melempar senyumnya ke arah 4 orang yang barusan disebutkan. "Wah, wah...para asiatis hari ini datang pagi ya? Terutama kau, Nesia."

"Maaf ketua kelas, apakah itu ejekan atau pujian?" cowok berjulukan Nusantara itu menaikkan alisnya, beberapa orang di sekeliling cowok berkulit sawo matang itu terkikik. "Hei, Vietnam! Jangan ikut tertawa! Kau juga, Monaco, Belgium dan Taiwan!"

"Biasanya kan kamu yang paling telat, bodoh!" ejek Belgium seraya mengacak-acak rambut Indonesia yang ikal.

"Oh ya, Nesia-kun...kemana Malaysia? Biasanya dia datang pagi..." tanya Seychelles penasaran.

"Bodo amat gua mah sama Malon," dengusnya dengan nada Jakmania-nya (?). "Paling-paling dia ke gedung A buat cari-cari si Ukko,"

"Tumben hari ini ga dikejar-kejar Nethere-chan, eh?" pertanyaan terus membombardir personifikasi Nusantara yang biasanya paling jam karet, kali ini dari cowok berkacamata yang warna benderanya sama dengan Nesia, Monaco.

"Makanya gua dateng pagi! Biasanya dia udah di lobi asrama tiap jam 6.30, jadi gua muter arah."

"Ketua kelas, si Belarus kemana—"

Pertanyaan dari Taiwan terpotong karena wali kelas mereka sudah memasuki ruangan. Wali kelas mereka adalah nenek tua yang mengajar pelajaran PKK—juga merupakan kepala sekolah dan guru besar se-akademi—yaitu Holy Roman Empire. Panggilan akrabnya oleh anak-anak kelas cowok tersebut adalah 'nenek Roman' atau 'obaasan'—sebenarnya sang nenek sendiri minta dipanggil Madame, tetapi rasanya kurang cocok dengan umurnya yang mungkin sudah kepala lima, plus keriput.

Penghuni kelas yang tadinya riuh ngepurikin Nesia kini duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Baik, _class. _Hari ini ada beberapa murid wanita yang akan dipindah ke kelas ini!"

Beberapa murid yang terduduk lesu jadi melongo, ada juga beberapa murid—seperti Malaysia (yang entah darimana sudah datang), Indonesia dan Vietnam—sampai bermimik 'sumpeh lo nek?' dengan _slow motion_. Hungary sendiri masih _stay cool _dengan berpangku tangan diatas mejanya.

"Kenapa ada cewek ke kelas ini, nek?" tanya Belgium, sedikit ganyante.

"Madame untukmu, Belgium." Nenek tersebut dengan perfeksionis mengoreksi. "Laporan keseharian mereka agak buruk, jadi untuk sementara mereka akan disini sampai sekolah memberikan penilaian baik untuk mereka,"

"Interupsi! Ada berapa orang nek?" Vietnam mengangkat tangannya.

"Sekali lagi, tolong panggil aku Madame," nenek itu masih saja mengoreksi padahal tak ada gunanya. "Kurang lebih, umm... 3 orang di kelas ini dan 3 orang di kelas Bu France,"

"Ohh,"

"Nah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian!" Nenek Roman menepuk tangannya tiga kali.

Karena pemisahan gedung, jarang sekali murid cowok melihat murid cewek atau sebaliknya—terkecuali bagi beberapa orang yang iseng atau memang...yah, pacaran. Harapan cewek cantik datang ke kelas tersebut kandas akibat pintu kelas dibuka secara senonoh—digeser menggunakan kaki. Hungary yang diam malah tertawa terbahak-bahak—ia tahu siapa yang akan masuk.

Teman kecilnya yang paling sering ia isengi saat kecil hingga akhirnya ia harus pergi dan bersekolah disini.

Kenapa ia ada disini...?

"Prussia! Sudah berapa kali kubilang bukalah pintu dengan feminim seperti Austria!" teriak nenek Roman.

"Kan terserah aku, nenek tua~" ucapnya dengan nada riang. "Lagipula, Austria-chan juga sekelas denganku disini, jadi dia sama sepertiku, kan?"

"Ini salahmu aku ada disini juga, Obaka-chan!" pekik suara lain—masih diluar kelas. "Sudah sekamar asrama, satu kelas, satu komplek! Kurang apa penderitaanku!"

"Araa? Bukannya kamu senang bersama teman seperjuanganmu yang _awesome _ini sejak sekolah dasar, Austria-chan?"

"Kalian akrab amat sih," suara lain diluar kelas itu membuat bulu kuduk Nesia berdiri.

"Kaliaaan, cepat masuk!" nenek Roman mengeluarkan amunisi berlabel penghapus papan tulis ke arah Prussia.

_TOKK, _kena telak.

"Aww, ba, baik neeek~"

Dengan gontai, tiga gadis memasuki ruangan kelas. Nenek Roman tengah menuliskan nama mereka di papan tulis, mereka bertiga berdiri berjajar di depan podium tempat nenek berdiri. Cewek albino berambut panjang putih dengan bekas luka di pipi dikenali sebagai Prussia, disampingnya ada gadis berambut hitam bergelombang dengan warna mata kelabu—yang disimpulkan sebagai Austria; serta ada gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan syal bergaris-garis yang langsung dikenali oleh kakak-beradik Malaka sebagai Netherlands alias Belanda. Kedua wanita pertama tidak menyadari bahwa Hungary—teman kecil mereka berdua ada disana, mengingat posisi duduk sang cowok di pojok kelas—berbeda dengan Nether yang sudah menargetkan tempat duduk kosong di sebelah cowok personifikasi Nusantara yang sudah berkeringat dingin tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian, _ladies."_

"Namaku Prussia, asal kelas 2-3. Dipindahkan kesini karena banyak kasus, selesai." Dengan pedenya gadis albino itu membanggakan diri.

"A-Aku Austria, asal kelas 2-3." Gadis yang tengah agak malu-malu. "Dipindahkan kesini karena...Obaka-chan,"

"Namaku Netherlands, panggil saja aku Nether—asal kelas 2-1." Ia menjaga jarak bicaranya. "Aku dipindah kesini karena...begitulah,"

Ketiga gadis dengan alasan misterius itupun selesai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Nah, Prussia, kau duduk di sebelah Nesia; Nether, kau di depan kanan, sebelah Liechtenstein dan Austria kau duduk di depan Hungary."

Indonesia menghela nafas kelegaan mendengar pembagian tempat duduk tersebut. Tetapi, mendengar nama familiar, Austria dan Prussia ternganga. "H-Hungary...?"

"Hm? Ada apa dengannya? Ia adalah ketua kelas ini, kalian tidak pernah tahu?" nenek Roman tersenyum pada mereka.

"Yoo, Austria-chan, Prussia-chan~ aku disini!" Hungary melambai ke arah mereka berdua, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kedua gadis yang terbengang-bengong itu. "Selamat datang di kelas 2-5," senyumnya.

"W-Wuah, Hu-Hungary-kun!" Austria sampai memakai kacamata yang daritadi ia taruh ditasnya—seakan tak percaya.

"Serius! Beneran ini kamu, Hunga?" cewek albino tadi sampai menarik-narik pipi sang ketua kelas.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu teman-teman lama yah...kuharap kakakku juga ada di kelas ini..." ucap Liechtenstein melihat pemandangan reuni mereka bertiga.

"Kau mau seperti Nether dan Nesia, Liech-kun?" tanya Vietnam seraya melirik gadis tegap berambut pirang yang tak bisa melepas matanya dari cowok berkulit sawo matang tersebut—yang kini mencari perlindungan ke adik-sekaligus-rivalnya dari tatapan 'nesia-sini-dong'-nya Nether.

"Kurasa tidak sampai seperti itu," Liechtenstein tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, _class_. Homeroom sudah selesai, persiapkan untuk pelajaran berikutnya ya!" dan nenek Roman pun pergi dari kelas.

/

Jam istirahat, kelas 2-5 Gedung B

"Wah, wah...kalian berdua banyak berubah ya~" Hungary merapat untuk mengobrol di meja Austria, sementara Prussia berdiri—ia tidak suka duduk, bisulan, mungkin?

"Yaaah, tak kusangka juga bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Hunga!" Prussia menyilangkan tangannya seraya tersenyum puas.

"Kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi sampai nanti, ternyata baru SMU ketemu lagi, hehe." Austria tetap dengan paras elegannya, tanpa memakai kacamata.

"Aku ingat kau selalu mengigau nama Hunga saat kau tidur, Austria-chan~" ejek Prussia.

"Bohong kau, Obaka-chan!" Wajah Austria merona merah, ia menarik rambut albino gadis teman kecilnya itu.

"Aa—Hei, sakit!"

"Ah, hahahaha! Kalian memang selalu akrab, yah!" Hungary nyengir.

"APANYA!" ucap keduanya bersamaan—yang kini malah jadi jambak-jambakan.

Pertemuan hari itu membangkitkan memori dan suasana senang antara ketiganya, entah sampai kapan hubungan mereka terus berlanjut, sebagai teman atau sebagai lebih dari teman, bahkan menjadi musuh. Tidak ada yang tahu soal hal itu. Kita tunggu saja hari ini, esok atau hari berikutnya.

/

**Bersambung.**

* * *

><p>Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ saya lagi ngestuck orz :D<br>Oh ya, ada review atau kritik? 8D


	2. Innocent Chaos

Hyahooo~ makasih banyak ya reviewnya dan maaf ga bisa saya bales satu-satu, saya bales via cerita dalam fanfic aja ya, hehe :D

Saya seneng banyak banget yang review~ dengan senang hati juga saya melanjutkan~ oh ya, saya mohon maaf kalo emang ada yang menjurus kesana kemari~~ *dance-dance*

Saya tahu, 2 hari lagi UN, cuma kepikiran aja mau ngelanjutin :P

****Fandom/Disclaimer: ****Axis Power Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei; Plot (c) saya **  
><strong>**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, Gender-bender, country names used.

* * *

><p><strong>Reverse Exponent<br>**

/

**Part II** – Innocent Chaos

* * *

><p>Dengan cepat waktu sudah bergeser ke hari berikutnya. Sudah dua hari teman sekamar Hungary belum ditemukan—siapa lagi kalau bukan Belarus, cowok yang dingin mulai dari ekspresi sampai kata-katanya. Absensinya selalu bolong-bolong, dan ia kadang pulang ke asrama, kadang tidak pulang ke asrama, entah hilang kemana.<p>

Pagi ini, sang tokoh utama bangun lebih pagi. Dan yah, sang Hungary tetap sendiri di kamarnya, dan memakan sarapan sederhana hasil buatannya sendiri. Sebagai cowok, Hungary jago urusan rumah tangga, terlebih masak—itu semua bisa dilihat dari koleksi teflon yang mengenyampingkan koleksi pisau milik teman sekamarnya, atau jumlah doujinshi yuri yang ia beli rutin tiap akhir minggu ketiga.

_TING TONG_

"Hmm? Sebentaaaar~" Hungary menaruh roti yang ada di genggamannya ke atas piring dan membuka pintu.

"Ini aku," suara bernada kelam merayap melalui interphone. "Hungary, cepat buka pintunya."

Ketika Hungary membuka pintu, ia menemukan teman sekamarnya sudah compang-camping, mukanya babak belur dan jaket panjang yang ia kenakan sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Da-darimana saja kau!" Hungary gelagapan. "...Dan kenapa luka-luka begini? Mending bawa oleh-oleh daripada luka-luka."

"Ceritanya panjang..." ucapnya tenang. Seperti sebuah dialog FTV. "Kau ada tisu...err, kau punya obat merah?"

/

Setelah sekian menit membersihkan luka dan mengganti baju ke seragam, Belarus akhirnya mau bercerita—setidaknya, menjelaskan garis besar tentang apa yang ia alami tanpa pisau ataupun paku.

"Jadi...kau pasti sudah tahu aku sedang apa kan, Hungary?"

Ketua kelas pasti tahu kelakuan tiap anggota kelasnya—apalagi teman sekamarnya itu. Belarus adalah pengoleksi senjata tajam yang entah bisa dibilang maniak atau sudah berubah menjadi fetish mengenai kakak keduanya—Russia. Kalau-kalau Belarus hilang dari kamar, ia pasti menguntit kakaknya tersebut di gedung A dan asrama wanita tanpa diketahui siapapun (kecuali mungkin Canada).

Tapi hari ini sungguh aneh, kenapa ia bisa babak belur seperti itu?

"Aku tidak sengaja ditemukan seseorang di ruang ganti wanita," ucapnya seraya melirik kanan dan kiri. "Cewek itu gila, rambutnya perak, kulitnya putih bersih, ada bekas luka di pipinya dan pakaian dalamnya warna hitam menggoda."

"Kurasa aku tidak butuh laporan yang terakhir," Hungary hanya tersenyum—seraya membayangkan apa yang Belarus bilang barusan. "Lalu? Kau hanya digebukin dia?"

"Nggak juga sih, jadi dia teriak kencang—lalu beberapa wanita sudah berkumpul di TKP hanya mengenakan handuk—yah, untungnya tidak ada oneechan—kalau tidak aku sudah mimisan dan tertangkap di tempat." Belarus menjelaskan tetap dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku kabur saat kakak ceweknya Liechtenstein yang ketua kelas 2-2 itu mengangkat _Desert Eagle_,"

"Aah, aku bahagia kau bisa kabur, Belarus." Cowok berambut coklat muda itu bisa membayangkan kakak Liechtenstein—Switzterland—apabila sudah ada pistol di tangannya. Ia ingat beberapa tahun silam saat ia berusaha mendamaikan Austria dan Swiss yang sedang berantem hebat, beberapa kaca rumah Germany bolong karenanya. "...Sebentar lagi sudah bel masuk, kau mau ikut denganku atau kau mau pergi sendiri?"

"...Terserah,"

Belarus adalah cowok yang tak ada gubahannya dengan anak-anak kelas 2-5 lain, sebenarnya. sosoknya kadang bisa membuat para gadis di gedung A _melting_ atau mulai ber-_fangirl _ria, apalagi dengan sorot matanya yang garang dan caranya berbicara. Tidak ada yang tahu soal perasaannya pada kakaknya terkecuali Hungary dan kakak laki-lakinya, Ukraine yang menjadi guru Matematika di sekolah itu.

/

Sesampainya di kelas, ternyata bel belum berbunyi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda wali kelas 2-5 masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Hari ini yang ada di kelas (lagi-lagi) Nesia dan Seychelles. Ada beberapa murid wanita mengunjungi kelas mereka; yaitu Spain—salah satu sahabat akrab Hungary, salah satu adik Nesia—Singapore dan juga Australia—salah satu rekan Ukko yang juga tetangga dekat Nesia dirumahnya.

"Mereka bertiga ini dari kelas sebelah?" tanya Hungary.

"Tidak, kok~" Spain menyela. "Aku dari kelas 2-3, kalau Singapore dan Australia dari kelas 2-1, kami disini karena Hindia-kun memanggil kami."

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Belarus, singkat, padat dan berisi.

Seychelles pun menjawab, "Belgium bilang mau membicarakan soal _goukon_ akhir minggu ini dengan anak kelas 2-4..."

"Oh—HAH? GOUKON? BUAT APAAN?" mendadak Nesia salting.

Sekedar informasi, _goukon _ adalah bahasa jepang, bila di translate, artinya menjadi 'kencan buta'. Intinya, sekelompok cewek dan cowok berkumpul di sebuah cafe atau tempat berkumpul lain dalam rangka mengakrabkan diri.

"Eh? Bukannya kakak sudah setuju mau datang karena kalah taruhan ayam sama kak Malaysia kan, kak Nesia? Katanya Nethere-chan juga mau datang," timpal Singapore dengan imutnya.

Nesia K.O ditempat, tapi pembicaraan masih berlanjut.

"Kalian bertiga ikutan _goukon _ini?" tanya Hungary pada tiga cewek disana.

"Tidak, tidak~ kami ada tugas akhir minggu oleh Madame Ramen," ucap Spain seraya mengibas tangannya. "Oh, maksudku si nenek Roman."

"Kok ramen sih?" Belarus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Biasaaaaa, si Japanko suka memelesetkan nama orang," jelas Australia yang belum kebagian dialog. "Atau mungkin dia sedang kelaparan,"

Beberapa menit berselang, bel berbunyi. Para murid putri sekejap kabur ke gedung A, dan langsung anggota murid 2-5 merayap masuk sambil membawa murid-murid wanita kelas 2-4 yang baru saja dimutasi kemarin bersama mereka. Belarus melihat sosok yang menangkapnya basah kemarin, jadi ia memutuskan menarik diri dari keramaian dan duduk di mejanya ditemani Indonesia yang tadi K.O.—sementara personifikasi negeri bunga tulip sudah ada di pojok kelas dengan beberapa kamera.

"_Sister_! Ternyata kau dikelas sebelah~" Prussia memeluk cewek berambut kuning sebahu, itu adalah personifikasi Germany yang langsung dikenali oleh Hungary—mengingat dulu mereka satu komplek perumahan.

"Sudah, sudah; lepaskan aku, West!" walaupun dengan kakaknya sendiri, sifatnya yang formal tak pernah berubah.

"Aku kangen tau~" Prussia masih bergelantungan pada adiknya. "Kau sekamar dengan Itaria sih, jadi kita jarang ketemu~"

"Benar juga sih," Germany tidak bisa menolak kakaknya dan hanya tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke cafe biasanya, _sister_?"

Sementara itu, Austria sedang mengobrol dengan dua wanita lain di luar kelas. Kenapa harus diluar kelas ya?

"Jadi...kau sekelas dengan adikku Belarus?" Russia, sosok gadis yang tinggi semampai dan tak lepas dari syalnya ada disana, memelankan suaranya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam, da."

"Me, memangnya adikmu kenapa, Russia-san?" salah satu personifikasi dari tiga negara Baltik membuntuti di belakang Russia, tersebutlah Latvia.

"Fufu, itu bukan urusanmu, Latvia-chan~" kata Russia dengan nada lembut yang entah dibuat-buat atau alami. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Austria-chan," dengan gemulainya ia melambai pergi.

Di kelas pembicaraan soal _goukon _juga semakin menjadi-jadi, Germany sudah kembali ke kelasnya mengingat Bu France datang _on time_. Belgium sudah menentukan siapa saja yang akan menjadi host dan hostess (loh), bahkan ia menulisnya besar-besar di papan tulis sebagai berikut:

* * *

><p><strong>Tempat: <strong>Cafe General Winter, Hetalia Sedayu Group.  
><strong>Waktu: <strong> Sabtu, April. Pukul 13:00 pm  
><strong>Acara: <strong>_Goukon _/ Group Date  
><strong>Host: <strong>Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Indonesia, Malaysia, Belgium.  
><strong>Hostess:<strong> Prussia, Austria, Nethelands, Germany, Russia, Latvia.

* * *

><p>Belarus yang melihat nama Russia langsung melongo—entah karena merasa ini semua halusinasi atau merasa kasmaran; Indonesia makin K.O; Hungary terima takdir—malahan dia senang sih; Liechtenstein yang tersebut senyum-senyum saja; Malaysia <em>jaws drop <em>dan segera membatalkan rencananya menstalk Ukko; sisa kelas lain hanya ber 'oh' mengenai pengumuman; sementara Netherlands sedang dilanda euforia.

"_Goukon _tuh kayak apa sih_, _Hunga?" Prussia bertanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nanti juga tau kok," Hungary terkekeh. "Aku ngincar siapa yaaaa...Austria-chan atau Prussia-chan?" ucapnya sambil sedikit bercanda.

"Bawa saja Obaka-chan, aku tidak butuh." Austria berkomentar pedas.

"Aww, Austria-chan, jangan maraaah~" Prussia merangkul teman sekamarnya itu dengan (sok) akrab.

"Lepaskan aku, Obaka-chaaan!" cewek beriris kelabu itu hendak melepaskan diri.

"Aku bercanda kok, siapa yang kupilih akan kurahasiakan~" goda Hungary.

"Jangan lupa untuk memilihku yang _awesome_!" ucap sang gadis albino dengan pede. "Austria-chan...biarkan saja dia dipilih oleh Malaysia—"

Austria sudah menarik pipi Prussia. Tak mau kalah, personifikasi kerajaan Jerman itu menjewer telinga sang gadis aristokrat. Hal itu berulang terus menerus, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Hahahah, hei, hei! Sudah hentikan, kalian berdua! Berantem melulu nggak baik~" Hungary yang nonton tertawa tebahak-bahak.

"Ingat, acaranya besok loh! Harus datang ya!" pekik Belgium antusias ke penjuru kelas. "Nggak datang traktir ramen di kantin seminggu!"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Nesia yang biasa terkena penyakit kantong kering hanya bisa pasrah. Kebanyakan dari mereka ada yang bersorak-sorai tidak jelas. Tidak lama, seorang guru memasuki ruangan kelas—tepatnya, guru Matematika sekaligus kakak tertua Belarus, Pak Ukraine.

Sementara itu, diluar sana awan gelap mulai bergerumul menutupi cahaya mentari...

/

Benar saja, saat jam pulang sekolah, hujan deras mulai menyapa bumi. Untungnya Hungary mempersiapkan payung di kolong mejanya jadi ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Para murid di gedung A sudah mengosongkan kelas, lain dengan gedung B yang sebagian besar tidak membawa payung dan memutuskan untuk main-main di sekolah sampai hujan mereda. Jarak asrama dengan sekolah sangatlah jauh, apalagi asrama putri—tak heran putri selalu bisa pulang lebih dulu dari pada putra—yah, kadang para cowok senang melancong ke arah kota atau kerja sambilan.

"Tinggal saja," ucap Belarus singkat. "Aku ada urusan dengan gedung A, dan aku takkan pulang sampai selesai _goukon _besok."

"Oke," Hungary memberi jempol pada Belarus. "Aku pulang ya, semua~!"

"Yooo~!" sambut para murid yang sedang di aula besar; mereka menghabiskan waktu sambil main petak umpet dengan beberapa siswi yang baru selesai urusan OSIS (baca: Ukko, Japanko, Germany, Estonia, South Korea dan North Italy), ada beberapa yang berpojok di sisi aula entah sedang membaca buku berlabel 'Humor Gokil' (baca: Indonesia, Vietnam, Thailand—loh?).

Hungary menyusuri setapak jalanan gravel dengan seksama, kadang ada kubangan air yang dapat membuat orang terpeleset hingga basah kuyup, kadang ada juga lubang besar yang tertutup genangan air. Sekelilingnya hanya terlihat siluet sederhana karena hujan terlalu deras.

Terpintas satu hal terlihat di mata coklatnya. Sebuah benda berwarna putih tergeletak di ujung semak-semak—tepat di depan gerbang asrama cowok. Hungary mengucek-ngucek matanya sejenak, dan menyadari bahwa yang ia lihat nyata.

Tunggu sebentar. Putih? Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, kenapa benda (?) putih tersebut mengenakan pakaian seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Preuβen...?" nama itu mendadak keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia mendekati figur tersebut, menyentuhnya beberapa jengkal. Benar, itu badan manusia! Dan tampaknya dugaan Hungary benar bahwa itu Prussia!

"Heeei, Prussia-chaaan~ jangan bercanda, ayo bangun~" Hungary kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita tersebut— nihil, tidak ada jawaban.

Hungary menanggalkan payung yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya, ia menarik tubuh teman kecilnya yang tak berdaya tersebut, melihat wajahnya yang memang sudah sepucat mayat, dengan ekspresi yang tampak kelelahan— tentu dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna. Ia masih bernafas, karena itulah Hungary merasa lega. Sesaat ia memegang kening gadis itu, dirasanya sedikit hangat.

Tetapi, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi ketua kelas untuk menyelamatkan teman kecilnya itu disaat seperti ini selain...

/

Asrama Pria World Academy W, kamar 314

Hal pertama yang dilakukan cowok itu setelah lolos dari pengawasan guru asrama cowok (Bu France—red), adalah mengeringkan diri dan juga mengeringkan orang pingsan—tanpa tutup mata—yang ia baringkan di kasurnya sendiri. Memang kasur di kamar Belarus kosong—sebaiknya ia cari aman. Setiap asrama berisikan sama, dua kamar tidur terpisah, satu ruang tamu sekaligus dapur dan ruang makan tanpa sekat serta satu kamar mandi.

Ia lalu pergi ke dapur memasakkan bubur dan air panas, juga mengeluarkan beberapa kain handuk dan sebaskom air. Berselang tiga puluh menit, gadis albino itu belum kunjung sadarkan diri. Cowok itu sudah mengganti seragam Prussia yang basah dengan salah satu kemeja putih kepanjangan yang ada di lemarinya, dan sesuai laporan teman sekamarnya, memang gadis albino itu memakai pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang menggoda—sudah, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja hal coretpentingcoret itu.

"Hh... semoga saja Bu France tidak melakukan inspeksi kamar hari ini," cowok itu mendengus. "Bisa-bisa kena skors—tapi ga tau juga, mengingat Bu France itu seperti—"

_PIP PIP PIP PIP_

Suara hape yang ada di saku seragam Prussia mengagetkannya. Ia melihat hape yang agak basah tersebut—ada panggilan masuk dari Austria dengan nama kontak 'Aristokrat Tsundere'—sebenarnya, belum jelas yang ketahuan Tsundere siapa sih.

"Ya, halo? Hungary disini." Hungary menjawab dengan nada formal.

"_Obaka—Oh, l-loh, kok Hungary-kun?"_ suara di seberang telepon terdengar kebingungan. _"Tunggu, aku tidak punya nomor hapemu—hah? Jangan-jangan..."_

"Austria-chan, aku bukan laki-laki sekotor itu," bohong, buktinya Hungary adalah ketua klub Fudanshi di akademi tersebut, dan otaknya juga bisa dinilai dengan skor dobel positif mesum. "A-Aku memegang hape Prussia-chan karena...yaaaa, dia ada di kamarku sih..."

Terdengar suara Austria berdecak syok. _"A, A—Hungary-kun, kau mau aku lapor langsung ke Bu France?"_

"Kubilang bukan ITU. Lagipula mana aku tertarik pada gadis kelewat tomboy seperti dia sampai-sampai ke ranjang!" lagi-lagi, Hungary tampak berbohong. Dan, oh, kalimat itu sangat menjurus. "Intinya, aku menemukan dia tergeletak di depan asrama pria, jadi kubawa ke kamarku,"

"_Ooh..."_ Austria bernafas lega. "_Kupikir kemana dia sampai belum pulang di hujan deras begini...tadi dia bilang mau ke perpustakaan sebelum pulang, tapi ia belum pulang jadi kutelpon...Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"Tampaknya dia pingsan karena kehujanan, nanti akan kuperiksa suhu badannya," jawab Hungary. "Nanti akan kuantar Prussia kalau ia sudah bangun—"

"_Biarkan saja dia disana dulu. Besok hari Sabtu, kan? Lagipula, tidak baik kalau kau keluar juga, malah nanti kau yang sakit, Hungary-kun."_ ucap Austria. _"Tumben juga Obaka-chan bisa pingsan..."_

"Hmph, aku juga tidak percaya." Hungary mengangguk setuju. Perlahan tercium wangi pekat dari dapur, sepertinya bubur yang ia masak sudah matang. "Oh, sepertinya buburnya sudah matang, nanti akan kutelpon lagi bila apa-apa, _bye, _Austria-chan~"

Hungary tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur dan menuangkan beberapa sendok besar bubur panas ke mangkuk. Tiba-tiba, suara bel pintu dibunyikan mengagetkannya.

_TING TONG_

"Siapa?"

"_Hungría_-kun~" nada manis dan menggoda bisa terdengar dari interphone. "Ini aku, _France_-sensei~"

Nada suara itu membuat Hungary _facepalm _sekaligus _sweatdrop_. Bu France adalah guru bahasa Perancis merangkap Sejarah Dunia sekaligus supervisor dari asrama laki-laki, setiap seminggu sekali, pasti saja ia mendatangi kamar-kamar muridnya untuk inspeksi—karena dikhawatirkan ada kejadian yang 'aneh' terjadi.

"_MEIN GOTT!" _pekik Hungary dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia menutup Prussia yang sedang tidur dengan selimut tebal, merapikan seragam Prussia yang belum ia rapikan ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup panci bubur dan akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Se-selamat sore, sensei~" sambut Hungary agak gelagapan. Guru berambut panjang pirang bergelombang—agak lebih kriwil dari Netherlands, dengan pakaian seksi (kancing terbuka, rok diatas lutut berwarna biru tua—red) plus bunga mawar tersemat di bagian dadanya, ditambah senyum yang selalu merekah tak kenal waktu—itulah Ibu guru France—yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus lajang.

"Ara, ara? Bubur buatanmu wangi sekali~ boleh aku minta semangkuk? Cuacanya dingin sekali~" Bu France masih dengan nada-nada suara manis yang sangat dibuat-buat.

"Silahkan masuk, sensei. Dan, err, Belarus tidak ada di kamar, ia bilang akan menginap disekolah." Hungary mempersilahkan guru tersebut masuk, ia menyodorkan salah satu mangkuk bubur yang ia tuang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mmmh~ Tidak usah repot-repot, ibu sedang sibuk. Sebentar lagi Ukraine-_sensei _dan Fritz-_sensei _mengajak minum-minum~"

"Ah, hahaha. Bagus untukmu, bu!" Hungary tertawa garing.

"Sampai jumpa hari Senin ya, _Hungría_-kun~" setelah sedikit _kiss-bye_, sang guru coretcentilcoret itupun pergi. Cowok berambut coklat itu bernafas lega, ia pun mengunci pintu dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Hanya untuk menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

Prussia—ya dia, gadis teman kecilnya itu ditemukannya terduduk diatas kasur dengan mata berair dan wajah merona merah padam, ia memeluk lututnya dan melihat ke arah bawah. Isak tangis memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"P-Preuβen?"

Heran, bingung, terpana. Itulah yang cowok itu rasakan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahnya terasa hampa, kosong. Melihat sosok yang ceria bagai mentari fajar itu mendadak menangis dihadapannya...sungguh drama yang tak pernah ia bayangkan—sampai ia merasa itu hanya mimpi. Ketika ia memasuki kamar, gadis albino itu turun dari tempat tidur milik Hungary dan sekejap merengkuh personifikasi negara republik tersebut, membuatnya goyah hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Gadis itu mencengkeram kaus putih yang Hungary kenakan, tangisnya semakin memecah keheningan hujan.

"Preuβen...ada apa...? Kenapa kau..." Perlahan kedua tangan Hungary melingkari tubuh hangat gadis albino tersebut, salah satu tangannya mengelus-elus mahkota keperakan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"..." Ia tidak menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau jawab," Hungary memperdalam pelukan mereka. "Tenanglah...jangan menangis, aku ada disini."

Gadis dalam rengkuhan tersebut tengah menutup matanya kembali—kembali ke peristirahatannya. Hungary membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur, ia ikut duduk disamping teman kecilnya itu terbaring. Beberapa memori lama kembali terangkat di benaknya.

Dulu sekali mereka bertiga—bersama Austria, tentunya—sering bermain di padang bunga sekitar pelataran kompleks bernama Eropa itu. Berlarian tak kenal lelah dari hari yang terik hingga malam yang dingin, tidur dibawah naungan pepohonan rimbun bersama. Tawa, canda, saat bahagia—semua membuat hidupnya merasa terpenuhi.

Melihat pelupuk matanya yang tertutup kini, bukanlah perasaan yang sama. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan dendalion rapuh begitu saja di taman yang sudah meranggas. Walau ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kesedihan tengah menggerogoti mentalnya. Entah atas dasar apa, ia menelpon Austria kembali.

"_Halo, Hungary-kun? Ada apa?"_

Mendadak kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"_Hn, kenapa? Obaka-chan baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"Emm..." nadanya agak getir. "A-Ah iya...dia baru saja bangun lalu tidur lagi,"

"_Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya murung?"_ tanya Austria penasaran.

"O-Oh ya! Besok pagi akan kuantar Prussia-chan kembali ke asrama wanita. Usahakan kau bangun sebelum aku datang, ya~"

"_Baiklah...kalau begitu,"_

Hungary menutup pembicaraan, sesekali ia membelai pipi Prussia yang tengah basah akibat tangisnya. Ia bertanya, ada apa? Kenapa ia tergeletak disana ketika itu? Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Hujan masih turun ke bumi, tidak menandakan akan berakhir. Malam itu berlalu sunyi, berharap esok hari akan lebih cerah dari hari ini.

/

**Bersambung.**

* * *

><p>INI KOK MALAH JADI MENDAYU-DAYU GINI SIH O_o *authorgeblek*<p>

Yak, saya kebanyakan baca wacana bahasa indonesia jadi beginilah jadinya, gombal! HUMORNYA GA KERASAAAA! /plek (?)

Rasanya kok Prussia OOC banget jadi versi fem! ...apa cuma perasaan saya doang ya orz. Chapter berikutnya bakal nyeritain soal _goukon _dan pastinya habis UN baru saya update. Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa si Prussia? Lumayan juga sih saya menyediakan twist romens aneh untuk cerita geblek ini...

Anyways, ada reviewkah untuk penutup chapter ini~? *diamuk massa*


	3. Inseparable Reality

HALO SEMUANYA! SELAMAT DATANG DI CHAPTER 3~  
>DAN UN SUDAH KELAR~ MARI MENUNGGU KELULUSAN DENGAN HATI YANG TERBUKA~~ plak  
>Sudah lama ga nulis fic ya, haha~ apanya/ selamat datang di chapter mengenai Goukon~  
>Makasih ya para review-ers yang sudah setia menemani hingga chapter ini~ saya menanti review kalian :D<p>

**P.S : **Saya secara personal suka AusHung daripada PrussHung loh~ 3

* * *

><p><strong>FandomDisclaimer: **Axis Power Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei; Plot (c) saya

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, Gender-bender, country names used.

* * *

><p><strong>Reverse Exponent<strong>

/

**Part III** – Inseparable Reality

* * *

><p>Pagi hari tengah menyapa Hetalia City, kota damai tersebut sudah memulai aktivitasnya sejak fajar terbit, walaupun hari tersebut bisa dibilang hari libur sekolah—yak, Sabtu yang cerah, cocok untuk menjemur pakaian. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk.<p>

Perlahan pelupuk mata gadis itu terbuka, ia menyadari ini bukanlah kamarnya. Biasanya, pasti ada Austria yang sudah mengetuk-ngetuk kamar menyuruhnya bangun—kali ini berbeda. Suasana kamar tersebut, bukanlah kamar cewek secara umum—barangnya lebih jarang dan tidak padat di satu tempat—ini pasti kamar cowok. Jam di atas meja belajar menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit.

Kenapa ia bisa disini? Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"...Prussia, sudah bangun~?" suara yang berasal dari luar kamar mengagetkannya, iris merahya tengah tertuju pada seorang yang tak asing di depan pintu. Rambut coklat agak gondrong yang dikuncir sedikit, sosok tegap dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana.

"Hu—Hunga!" pekik Prussia dengan refleks menarik selimut yang ada di bawahnya. "Ke-kenapa aku disini...?"

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin...?" Hungary agak _sweatdrop. _"Kau pingsan di depan asrama cowok, jadi aku membawamu kemari...sebentar lagi Austria-chan kemari sih, mandi dulu sana."

"Boleh aku pakai handukmu?" Prussia menuruni kasur dan berjalan melewati Hungary.

"Tunggu, kuperiksa suhumu dulu, bodoh," Hungary menarik lengan Prussia, ia menempelkan tangan kanannya di dahi Prussia. "Yak, sudah baikan!"

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, Hunga." Prussia tidak menatap mata coklat itu, ia berucap seraya berlalu.

Hungary kembali ke ruang makan, ia sudah menyiapkan _cheese omelet_ sebagai sarapan untuk porsi tiga orang. Ya, pagi itu memang ada tamu datang ke kamarnya. Panjang umurnya, tidak lama setelah Hungary mempersiapkan meja, bel kamarnya sudah berbunyi—itu pasti sang tamu.

"A, ano, Boleh aku masuk?" suara lembut terdengar dari interphone.

"Pintunya tidak kukunci, masuk saja!" teriaknya.

Terlihat siluet gadis berambut hitam bergelombang yang rambutnya ditrap ke kiri, dengan satu antena yang mengarah kedepan. Ia memakai long dress berkerah berwarna putih dengan ornamen ungu dengan rapi. Ia tampak sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut _goukon_ mendadak yang diselenggarakan Belgium siang ini di Cafe General Winter. Sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum ke Cafe tersebut. Melihat Hungary duduk diatas meja makan, gadis aristokrat itu memposisikan diri untuk duduk di seberang kursi cowok tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Hungary-kun." senyumnya lepas pada Hungary. "Obaka-san sedang mandi, ya?"

"Yaah~" Hungary berpangku tangan diatas meja. "Kau suka omelet, Austria-chan?"

"Kau memasak untukku, Hungary-kun?" Austria tampak terkesima. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan masakanmu,"

"Makan saja duluan...atau kau mau menunggu Prussia-chan?" Hungary menyodorkan sendok dan garpu ke tangan gadis di seberangnya.

"Sebaiknya kucicipi dulu," Austria menyendok sedikit cheese omelet ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan gabungan keju, saus dan telur pada indra pengecapnya. "...Kau memakai _mustard_...?

"Memangnya kenapa, ada yang aneh?" Hungary yang mengistirahatkan dagunya di tangan kanannya menatap sang pencicip dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ini lezat sekali," ucapnya senang. "Cita rasamu tak pernah berubah, Hungary-kun."

"Hmph, terima kasih, Austria-chan~" cowok itu balas tersenyum. "Rasanya berbeda kalau ada yang memakan masakanku selain Belarus, haha."

Austria mendengarkan Hungary seraya memakan porsinya sedikit demi sedikit. "Kapan-kapan undang aku bila kau memasak untuk porsi besar ya—ups,"

_TRANG, _sendok yang dipegang Austria terjatuh ke lantai. Telapak tangan besar Hungary hendak mengambil sendok tersebut, tetapi ia sudah didahului oleh jemari-jemari lentik Austria—membuat tangan mereka berdua bertemu, berpegangan satu dengan yang lain. Ekspresi 'eh' seketika tergambar di wajah mereka berdua, Austria menarik tangannya lebih dulu, pipinya bersemu merah.

"O-Oh, m, maaf, Austria-chan~" sela Hungary tergesa-gesa.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok," pipinya masih merona merah. "Dulu saat kecil kita juga sering berpegangan tangan, kan? T, Tak perlu sungkan, Hungary-kun!"

"Hmm? Hehe, ya, baiklah." Hungary nyengir.

"..."

"Hm? Ada apa?" Hungary menangkap sang gadis aristokrat yang entah kenapa terbengong mendadak.

"E-Eh? Bu, bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!" Austria pun terdiam, irisnya yang kelabu menatap ke arah lantai. Terlintas dipikirannya, sesaat ketika ia masih di bangku sekolah menengah. Sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam-dalam di dalam lubuk hatinya yang sudah tenggelam.

"_Jangan beri aku..."_ ia menghela nafas saat melanjutkan makannya. _"...harapan lagi..."_

"Wah, wah...pagi-pagi begini sudah melihat yang nggak _awesome..._" suara bernada menyindir mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Kalau kau suka pada Hungary, bilang saja, apa susahnya, aristokrat tsun~dere?"

Cewek albino tengah lengkap dengan pakaian seragamnya kemarin, cewek itu terkikik melihat pemandangan bodoh yang dihadirkan kedua teman kecilnya—atau mungkin bisa ia artikan _love-sick-mood-yang-gak-awesome_.

"A-aku tidak menyukai Hungary-kun, kita hanya teman! Kau juga sama kan, O-ba-ka-chan?"

"Heh," Prussia dengan senyum trademark-nya membalas. "Cowok mesum dan maniak yuri seperti dia bukanlah partner yang _awesome_!"

"Hei, hei, dalam sekali kata-katamu, Prussia-chan~" tiga urat nadi terlihat di pelipis Hungary—agak kesal, tapi itu kenyataannya, tak bisa dielakkan. "Kalian berdua makan dulu gih, kalo mau berantem nanti aja di pasar atau dimana kek jangan di kamarku!"

"Ooh, buatanmu, Hunga?" Prussia menyambar sendok, ia duduk di kursi makan dengan kaki dinaikkan. "Itadakima~su!"

"Obaka-chan, jangan makan dengan posisi duduk seperti itu! Dan...nasinya belepotan tuh!" Austria ngomel-ngomel, ia mengambil tisu di samping Hungary dan mengelap mulut teman-masa-kecil-sekaligus-teman-sekamar-sekaligus-rivalnya itu. Hungary tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka berdua—benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan, yah? "Kau lupa lagi menyisir rambutmu, Obaka-san! Nanti akan kurapikan!"

"Ya, ya, ya~ kau seperti ibuku saja," balas Prussia yang asyik dengan porsinya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan dipenuhi canda, tawa serta amukan massa—Hungary mencuci semua piring sementara Austria dan Prussia kembali ke salah satu kamar, yang tampaknya kamar Belarus—sang aristokrat ingin merapikan rambut cewek albino. Austria sudah 'mengunci' Prussia di atas kursi.

"Loh kenapa di kamar ini ada sisir cewek...?" Austria menaikkan alisnya saat melihat _make-up kit _di dekat meja belajar. "Hungary-kun~ apa ini punyamu~?"

"Enak aja! Itu kamarnya Belarus kan, punya dia kali!" pekik Hungary dari dapur. Di pikiran Hungary sudah tergambar bahwa itu pasti milik kakaknya.

"Cepat, kalau kau mau sisir ya sisir~" ucap Prussia merajuk.

Dengan pelan Austria merapikan rambut panjang keperakan itu. Tiap helai diperhatikannya dengan seksama. Rambut perak itu sebenarnya lembut dan lurus, sayang pemiliknya malas merawatnya—sebagai gantinya Austria yang tidak terlalu betah melihat rambut awut-awutan itu merawatnya—Prussia tidak suka hal itu, tapi akhirnya mau-mau juga.

Prussia kini menatap cermin. "...Hei, aristokrat."

"Hn? Apa?"

"Kau...punya dendam pada orang terdekatmu...?"

"Selain sama kamu sih ga ada orang lain," jawab Austria enteng. "Mungkin dengan Swiss atau Russia—tapi mereka musuh, bukan temanku, kenapa memangnya?"

"Hah, sudah kuduga." Prussia tersenyum paksa mendengar kalimat pertama. "Oh,"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," ia nyengir. "Oh ya, hari ini aku dan _sister_ tidak bisa datang ke _goukon, _tapi aku sudah menelpon orang lain untuk menggantikanku dan _sister_."

"Oh, baiklah." Austria kembali menjawab seperlunya.

"Satu lagi," Prussia memelankan suaranya. "Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang terdekatmu, yang padahal ingin kau buang saja perasaan itu jauh-jauh?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan gerakan sisir yang dipegang Austria. Gadis beriris kelabu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa gusar dan tak mau menjawab apapun.

"...Heei, jawab aku, aristokrat!" panggil Prussia.

"Tidak ada," lagi-lagi yang keluar hanya jawaban seperlunya. "Kalau Obaka-chan?"

"Itu..." Prussia menutup kelopak matanya. "Ada, satu orang."

"..." Austria melanjutkan perawatan rambut Prussia. "Siapa?"

"Suatu hari akan kuceritakan, kok. Tapi bukan hari ini."

/

Rasanya cowok berambut coklat itu tidak heran mengapa Prussia menolak rencana _goukon_—kadang-kadang orang yang biasa ceria perlu berpikir—masalah akan selalu datang dalam kehidupan, benar, bukan? Itulah yang dipikirkan Hungary ketika melepas dua teman kecilnya itu meninggalkan kamarnya. Karena masih pagi, awalnya ia berencana ke warung sembako milik kakak beradik Melayu, sayangnya, ada SMS masuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sender:<strong> England  
><strong>Sub: <strong>Rapat Kelas

"Hari ini rapat bulanan ketua kelas. Cepat berkumpul di ruangan OSIS dalam waktu 30 menit, akan kutunggu."

* * *

><p>"...Hmmm, ya baiklah..." setelah membaca SMS, dengan gontai ia berganti ke jaket dan celana jins panjang lalu mengunci kamar.<p>

/

World Academy W; Ruang A, Kantor OSIS

Meja-meja sudah diatur sedemikian menyerupai rapat besar, padahal yang datang cuma 5 orang—ketua kelas 2-1 dan juga ketua OSIS, England; ketua kelas 2-2 dan juga ketua klub bialthon, Swiss; ketua kelas 2-3 yang juga ketua pengurus kantin sekolah, South Korea; ketua kelas 2-4 yang juga ketua klub agraris—Thailand; serta Hungary sendiri sebagai satu-satunya cowok dan ketua kelas 2-5 yang dikenal orang-orang belakang sebagai ketua klub fudanshi—tentu saja _underground_.

Keempat cewek yang tadi disebutkan sudah duduk menikmati minum masing-masing ketika Hungary menggeser pintu.

"Ah, maaf aku telat." Hungary membungkuk pada England.

"Tidak apa-apa, belum ada 30 menit kok," England tengah memakan _scone_ yang ia bawa. "Bisa kita mulai? Dan umm, Switzterland, bisa kau turunkan _desert eagle_-mu dari jarak pandang Hungary?"

"Ah? Oh."

"Kalian ini dulu pas kecil akrab bertetangga ga sih?" tanya Thailand yang tengah menikmati _chamomile tea_-nya.

"...Kau juga sama saja dengan Vietnam-kun, kaaan?" balas South Korea yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hah, memangnya kau bisa akrab juga dengan adik kembarmu si North Korea?" cibir Thailand balik.

"_Bloody hell." _Gadis itu menggeram._ "_Cukup, _girls_. Aku minta waktu kalian sebentar saja!" lanjut sang ketua OSIS dengan nada frustasi seraya menaikkan kacamatanya—mulai saja kata-kata umpat keluar dari mulut gadis yang over-disiplin itu. "Akhir bulan ini kan ada acara minum teh bulanan sekaligus festival sekolah—yah, masih ada tiga minggu lagi sih, aku minta proposal apa yang ingin kalian lakukan dalam seminggu."

"Hanya itu...da ze?" ulang South Korea lagi. "Kenapa kau memanggil kami kemari, kenapa ga via e-mail saja?"

"...Aku belum selesai," dengus England. "Kudengar ada isu guru yang pacaran dengan murid, aku ingin kalian bantu OSIS cari tahu..."

Hening.

"K-KAU SERIUS!" Swiss mulai ganyante. "Perilaku bermoral macam apa itu!"

"W-wah, wah...kau bukannya _bro-con _sama adikmu, Liechtenstein?" South Korea kembali mencibir—yang langsung ia tarik kembali ketika dua moncong pistol di saku Swiss sudah menatap matanya.

"Murid dengan guru...?" Hungary berpikir sejenak. "Bukannya France-sensei dengan Seychelles..."

Sedikit info, Bu France memang suka menggoda penghuni asrama pria, tetapi ia ternyata sudah punya pacar—bisa dibilang hubungan tanpa status dengan salah satu murid kelas 2-5 itu. Dari luar memang kelihatan Bu France lajang, padahal hubungannya itu sudah merebak di kalangan murid-murid kelas 2, sudah bukan rahasia besar.

"Kalau yang itu sih normal, apalagi menyangkut France-sensei..." ucap England tenang. "Yak, pertemuan kali ini sampai disini, rapat ditutup!"

/

Cafe General Winter, tengah hari

Pada saat itu, acara _goukon _ternyata sudah dimulai. Hungary sudah bilang ia telat datang, dan yang lain sementara itu sudah siap berseberangan dalam satu meja panjang. Austria duduk dipinggir, berlawanan dengan Belgium. Anggota lain minus Prussia dan Germany hadir dan tampak berdiam diri—terlebih Russia yang bahkan tak berani menatap adiknya sendiri di seberang mejanya.

"Kudengar Prussia-chan tidak jadi datang, eh?" ucap Belgium. "Siapa yang mau kau perkenalkan sebagai pengganti, Austria?"

"O, Oh...ini..." Austria menunjuk dua orang di sebelahnya. "Silahkan perkenalkan kalian berdua,"

Cewek berambut coklat berantena dengan ekspresi pasrah (?) mengacungkan tangan. "Ah~ halo~ aku menggantikan Doitsu-chan, aku Italy~"

Sebagian dari para peserta _goukon _sudah mengenal sang gadis polos itu. Sementara, cewek satu lagi terlihat sangat asing—sangaaaat asing. Bahkan Malaysia bilang ia tidak melihat ada yang duduk di seberangnya, dan Indonesia hanya bisa bilang 'kamu amerika?'.

"I, Ini a-a-aku Canada...aku bukan kakakku, Indonesia-san..." ucap gadis berambut pirang dikuncir dua dengan kacamata identik dengan milik kakaknya America—plus beruang berpita biru di pangkuannya itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu.

"Hoo? Canada toh? Haha, sampai lupa~" kalimat itu membuat Canada pundung di tempat.

"Baiik~ kita mulai ke sesi pertanyaan!" Belgium dengan semangat menggebrak meja. "Naaah~ ada pertanyaan yang ingin kalian ajukan, _ladies_?"

Netherlands langsung mengangkat tangan dengan berbinar-binar. "Indonesia-kun! Makanan apa yang kau suka?"

"Bukannya kamu sudah hafal? Semur jengkol laaah." Indonesia menjawab dengan ogah, Malaysia terkikik.

"Kalau kamu apa, Malaysia-kun?" tanya Italy.

"Hahaha! Makanan favoritku tentu lebih berkelas dari kakakku yang bodoh ini!" kata-kata itu dihadiahkan oleh _deathglare _dari Nesia. "Tentu saja **sambal goreng pete**!"

Hening, sekali lagi mungkin bakal dapat piring.

"K-kalau kamu apa, Belgium?" Latvia—cewek berambut kuning langsat sebahu—yang daritadi tidak bersuara ikut bertanya. "Dan..., yah, Liechtenstein juga?

"Hmmm...coklat, mungkin?" Belgium nyengir. "Aku makan itu lho, setiap hari."

Liechtenstein menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak perlu ditanya lagi. "Segala yang dimasakkan neesan,"

"A-apa ga keropos tuh gigi?" lanjut Latvia, mengenai jawaban Belgium.

"Kan ada pasta giginya Nesia sama Malay~" balasnya bangga. "Gigi putih dalam waktu 2 minggu!"

Latvia yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk—tidak paham.

"Canada-chan dan Russia-san tidak ikut bertanya?" tanya Austria.

"A-Ah, tidak, teh saja sudah cukup." Russia tersenyum—ia kembali menunduk ketika mata Belarus sudah tertuju ke hadapannya.

"U, Umm, ya! N-Nesia-kun~ aku mau tanya..." ucapnya dengan nada kecil.

"Apa?"

"B-Boleh... a, aku minta...nomor hapemu?"

Hening. Belgium menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

"Ah, selamat ya Nesia, stalkermu sudah bertambah satu..." Belgium seketika menyalami personifikasi Nusantara itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi selamat ya, Indonesia~" Italy tersenyum.

"NESIA! KAMU JAHAT! KATANYA KAMU GA MAU CEWEK SELAIN AKU!" pekik Nether. "AKU KAN TINGGI, SEKSI, BOHAY, BORJU, BULE LAGI, KURANG APA SIH AKU?"

"Indonesia, aku turut senang!" Latvia menambahkan.

"Indonesia, selamat ya! PJ-nya belakangan juga gapapa kok." Liechtenstein menepuk pundak cowok berkulit sawo matang tersebut.

"Bu, bu, bukan! Maksudku bukan itu—aku ingin minta nomor hapenya karena, karena...dia hutang cicilan hape padaku..." kalimat yang diucapkan Canada ini tentu saja tak dihiraukan orang-orang yang sudah mengerubungi Nesia.

Sekedar info, handphone bermerek _Blackberry_ yang dipakai Nesia itu belum lunas cicilannya—padahal sudah ada 2 tahun sejak ia membelinya dari Canada.

"W-WOI! GUA CUMA NGUTANG SAMA DIA! WAJAR DIA MINTA NOMOR HAPE!" Nesia membela diri. "DAN NETHER, SEJAK KAPAN JUGA GUA MAU SAMA LO? GUA BUKAN COWOK MATRE KALI!"

"Hah, ngutang? Ngutang apaan? Ngutang **CINTA** ya? Ejieeee~" Malaysia memperparah keadaan. Untung kafe tersebut lagi kosong, jadi bisa puas ganyante seharian.

"Malon, awas lo ntar dirumah!" geram personifikasi Nusantara pada adiknya yang paling senang kalau kakakknya dipurikin.

"Oke, _audience_! Kita simpan kenangan pasangan baru Canada-chan dan Indo-kun ya~ Beralih ke bagian cowok, ada yang mau bertanya, hm?"

"Ah, aye!" Malaysia mengacungkan tangan. "Nether, ente ga punya cowok lain apa selain kakak ane? Sebenernya kena pelet apa sih sampai masih terus-terusan nyetalkerin kakak ane?"

"Emm, gimana ya..." Nether memainkan jarinya. "Aku tuh...sejak dulu tinggal serumah sama Nesia...udah ada _feeling _jadi gimana ya...susah ngelepasinnya gitu deh~"

"APAAN LO! LO UDAH NGERETIN DUIT GUE!" Indonesia kembali membela diri seraya menunjuk Nether.

"Indo-kun, jangan menolak cinta sejati," komentar Austria singkat.

"Bagaimana komentar anda mengenai cinta segitiga yang makin panas ini, Canada-chan?" Belgium mendadak reporter—dengan sedotan—ia menanyai Canada yang daritadi sudah membela diri tapi dibiarkan bagai angin malam.

"A-Aku ga suka sama Nesia-kun! Ki, kita cuma kebetulan baru ini jadi teman dekat aja..."

"Jangan bohong pada hatimu, Canada-chan~" tambah Italy dengan polosnya. "Cinta pertama adalah hal yang sulit,"

Sementara yang lain masih beragrumentasi dengan pasangan aneh Indonesia-Canada—ditambah Nether, yang teguh pada pendirian—Liechtenstein bertanya pada Austria—yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya hanya menatap kosong dan mendengar pembicaraan seadanya.

"Kenapa Prussia-chan tidak datang, Austria-san?" tanya cowok pendek yang menganalisis keadaan sejak tadi.

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Obaka-chan langsung tidur begitu sampai kamar."

"Oh ya, karena ini _goukon_, boleh aku bertanya hobimu?"

"Main piano, tentu saja bila Obaka-chan tidak menggangguku." Austria kembali menjawab padat. "Err, kau tidak ikut acara ngecomblangin Indonesia sama Canada? Sepertinya menarik."

"Aku lebih suka jadi pengamat daripada pelaku utama, Austria-san." Liechtenstein menjawab dengan senyum. "Boleh kutanya satu hal lagi? Kalau kau tak mau jawab tidak apa-apa."

"...Apa lagi?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa kau murung?" Liechtenstein langsung _to the point_.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada kok." Austria menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong," cowok yang nyaris identik dengan kakak ceweknya itu menjajarkan pandangannya ke arah Austria. "Matamu menggambarkan semuanya lho, Austria-san,"

"..."

"Tak masalah kalau kau tak mau bilang, kan?" Liechtenstein mengambil minum yang sedaritadi tak ia sentuh. "Apapun masalahnya, kau sendiri yang harus menentukan jawabannya,"

"Kalau kau menemukan sebuah harapan dan kesempatan pada orang yang kau sukai, apakah kau akan mengambilnya, Liechtenstein?"

"Tentu saja kuambil," angguknya. "Aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku, karena kutahu harapanku setidaknya tersampaikan walaupun tak terbalas,"

"..." gadis aristokrat itu tanpa suara keluar dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Mau kemana, Austria-san?"

"Ke toilet...tapi kalau aku tidak kembali lagi berarti aku sudah pulang,"

Sementara itu, pembicaraan sudah berjalan melebihi jalur. Semua sepakat pada satu topik, yaitu cinta segitiga bodoh yang baru saja tercipta beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Nesia! Keluarkan pendapatmu kenapa kau lebih milih dia dibanding aku!" Nether menjerit.

"GUA. GA SUKA. KALIAN. BERDUA!" Indonesia meninggikan suaranya. "Apa-apaan ini kok malah gua yang diinterview?"

"Memangnya kau bakal direstui America, Indo-kun~?" tanya Belgium dengan senang.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman—hah?"

"TUUH! BERARTI LO SUKA SAMA DIA KAK!" timpal Malaysia.

"GRRR, UDAH AH, GUA MAU PULANG!"

"Hahaha, sabar, sabar. Santai bro~" cowok pirang itu menahan kerah kemeja Indonesia. "Oh ya, Belarus! Kau tidak ada pertanyaan?"

Belarus yang daritadi berpangku tangan dan melihat jendela segera bergerak aktif. Tangan dingin cowok berparas kaku itu menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang berbalut sarung tangan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, kak?"

Hening, ini sudah yang keempat tapi belum juga dapat piring.

"Emm, Belarus-kun? Kita saudara sedarah...kan?"

"Memangnya ada larangan untuk menikahi kakak sendiri?" Belarus tetap menatap tajam kakaknya, tangannya juga tak mau lepas.

"Nesia, harusnya kau contoh seperti itu pada Canada-chan, atau pada Nether," Belgium masih rada _speechless. _

"Ogah." Indonesia menelan ludah. "O, oi, Belarus! Jangan bercanda~"

Ia men-_deathglare_ orang-orang yang memperhatikan pernyataannya dengan kakaknya tersebut, "Aku serius,"

Dengan kesempatan yang kecil, ternyata Russia berhasil kabur dari tangan dan pernyataan adiknya itu. Seantero peserta _goukon _langsung terdiam—mereka tidak punya ide untuk dikatakan pada Belarus yang tertinggal tertegun.

/

Sebenarnya, Hungary sudah memperhatikan kegiatan _goukon _dari sisi luar kaca. Melihat keadaan kacau membuatnya urung memasuki Cafe tersebut.

"Pura-pura gatau aja ah~" dengan santai Hungary meninggalkan pintu Cafe. Sebelum ia tertahan oleh suara yang memanggilnya.

"...Hungary."

Suara sebersih embun pagi menembus saraf auditori Hungary, membuat cowok itu sekejap bereaksi pada gadis beriris kelabu yang memanggilnya, angin berhembus perlahan entah kenapa membuat sang pria merasa jarak mereka berdua bagaikan jurang.

"Ada apa, Austria-chan~" dengan nada bersahabatnya ia bertanya. Melihat raut wajah gadis yang sendu tersebut membuatnya terkesiap.

"Kau mau ikut denganku sebentar?"

/  
><strong>Bersambung.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aneh ya? Maklum saya habis UN masih ada nyangkut kegilaan dari IPA, IPA-nya susah orz, saya aja ngobrol mulu sama temen-temen saya di sebelah dan belakang XDD #cucrol<p>

**Anyways, review?** Ehehe~ sori chapter ini kurang humor dan malah MAKIN mendayu-dayu aja~


	4. Low Tunes, Prelude

**Forewords: **Maaf udah lama ga lanjut~ hehe, saya kan (sok) sibuk lalalalala.

Saya bingung mau lanjutin yang mana dulu jadi saya lanjutin satu-satu dikit-dikit. Di chapter ini bakal banyak AusHung...ya, mengingat adegan terakhir chapter lalu sih. Eniwei, saya ga banyak cingcong, langsung aja deh.

**Fandom/Disclaimer: **Axis Power Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei; Plot © saya

**Warning(s):** AU, OOC, Gender-bender, country names used.

* * *

><p><strong>Reverse Exponent<strong>

/

**Part IV  
><strong>Low Tunes - Prelude

* * *

><p>Kedua teman masa kecil itu berdiam diri di tengah taman. Sore yang hangat menemani mereka, pemandangan kota itu terlihat damai. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa, pada awalnya. Tiap-tiap mereka menanti salah satu memulai pembicaraan atau bahkan mengakhirinya sebelum berkata apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.<p>

"Hungary, apa yang kau pikirkan soal Obaka-chan?"

"Prussia? Ia cewek yang galak dan manis...kurasa,"

"Begitu?" Entah kenapa, Austria mencengkeram bagian bawah dress-nya. "Kau menganggapnya sebagai apa?"

"Hmm...rival?" Hungary setengah tertawa. "Dan, teman yang berharga?"

"Oh, a-aku mengerti,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Austria-chan?"

"Eh? Ah... aku?"

"Ya, kau. Rasanya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu sejak kita bertemu lagi."

/

Sementara itu, Prussia.

Setelah menikmati tidur siang yang nyenyak, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di kota. Ia bersinggah di Cafe General Winter melihat bahwa tidak ada satupun anggota goukon yang tersisa disana. Kebetulan, Belgium yang masih mengurus soal tagihan ada di kasir, di sebelahnya ada Netherlands—tengah bersikap sebagai kakak yang baik menunggu adiknya menyelesaikan tagihan.

"Oh, yo, Prussia-chan!" sapa Belgium semangat. "Goukon-nya sudah selesai, sayang kau tidak datang,"

"Pasti acaranya ga _awesome_ tanpa aku," Prussia berbangga diri, senyum (sok) terpampang di wajahnya.

"Yaaah, lumayanlah, setidaknya aku tahu kalau Sis punya saingan baru,"

"Sudahlah, Belgie-kun. Canada-chan bukanlah apa-apa bagi cintaku dan Nesia." Nether mendengus. "Ayo, Luxie menunggu kita di restoran, kan?"

"Baik, Sis, baik~" Belgium hendak mengambil struk dan pergi.

Prussia ingat akan sesuatu, para peserta goukon, "Oh ya, kau lihat...Hunga dan cewek aristokrat?"

Setelah ditunjuki jalan oleh Belgium, gadis Prussia itu pun berpisah jalan dengan para saudara Mediteranian dan pergi ke tempat yang pemuda itu maksud, sebuah taman indah dengan air mancur di tengahnya, lengkap dengan banyak semak-semak dan bangku taman.

Iris kelabunya langsung saja menangkap keberadaan dua insan yang ia cari tengah bercakap-cakap. Membuatnya agak cemburu dalam hati, tetapi entah kenapa ada juga perasaan dimana ia ingin membiarkan mereka berdua bercengkerama layaknya reuni teman lama. Termakan penasarannya sendiri, gadis albino itu pun bersembunyi pada siluet hijau dekat dengan bangku mereka.

"Kau ingin bilang sesuatu padaku, kan?

Austria mengangguk pelan, kacamatanya ia lepas. "Aku..."

"Ya, Austria-chan?"

"Aku...nggak enak bilangnya, nggak apa-apa?"

"Ya, Austria-chan, nggak masalah kok. Apa?"

"Aku...aduh, aku benar-benar nggak siap bilangnya..."

"Ya, Austria-chan, tenang saja...aku mendengarkanmu."

Rasanya Prussia ingin melempar benda terdekatnya untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan tanpa ujung tersebut.

"...aku boleh minta **teflon **kamu yang nggak kepakai?"

**Krik. **Alis gadis albino yang menguping spontan naik tak percaya, _rasanya bukan itu deh yang dia minta_, _apa ini cuma humor garing?_

"Eh? I-Itu aja?"

"Iya, dari kemarin Obaka-chan ngambek terus mulai melampiaskannya pada benda-benda di dapur jadi..."

"Aku mengerti, ini." Hungary mengeluarkan teflon dari tas yang ia bawa. "Itu saja yang kau minta?"

Kini Austria berdiri dari duduknya, ia meluruskan _dress_ terusan yang ia pakai dan berdiri sedikit menjauhi Hungary. Prussia masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan lamat-lamat, seakan sedetik terbuang saja sangat berharga. Gadis beriris kelabu itu menyibakkan rambut hitam ikalnya dengan elegan, seumpama mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sudah lama aku tidak berbicara denganmu—" ucapannya ia jeda sedikit. "Setelah _mereka semua _memisahkan kita."

Surai cokelat memperhatikan sebuah...kesenjangan di gaya bicara gadis tersebut sekarang. Pemuda itu tidak banyak berkomentar, hanya mendengarkan. Gadis albino yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Aku mendahuluimu, maju setelah kejadian itu, dan kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi." Gadis itu menutup matanya, "—Sampai sekarang."

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Saat itu aku repot juga." Hungary tersenyum membalas. "Tapi sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?"

Prussia jelas melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa ia melihat gadis aristokrat itu menitikkan air mata.

"...Kau benar." Austria mengangguk, gadis itu lalu membalikkan badan. "Terima kasih teflonnya, sampai jumpa besok, Hungary-kun."

—Dan gadis itu pergi begitu saja, lebih tepatnya, lari dari pemuda itu.

Spontan, Prussia muncul dari belakang semak-semak dan memukul kepala Hungary keras.

"AWW—HEI, KAU NGAPAIN DISANA?" pekik Hungary pada sang gadis albino.

"Cih, kamu nggak peka ya?" dengus Prussia dengan nada tinggi. "Ya sudahlah, biar aku saja yang menemaninya, kau urus urusanmu sendiri!"

Prussia berlari, Hungary tertinggal sendiri.

"Hmm..." Hungary tampak memikirkan kalimat tersebut, ia menatap langit diatasnya dengan tatapan semu, pemuda dengan ikat rambutnya itu mendecak pelan. "Aku...masih nggak peka, ya?"

/

**Bersambung.**

* * *

><p><strong>Endwords: <strong>Oke, maaf pendek! Saya janji chapter berikutnya saya usahain agak panjang tentang curhatnya Hungary pada seseorang #plak

Yak, saya disini ngasih referensi, jadi dialog akhir-akhir antara Austria dan Hungary itu diambil dari sejarah Austro-Hungarian Empire, cari saja di Wiki atau buku Sejarah dunia. Terimakasih banyak atas review dan dukungannya selama ini~ sekian dari saya, apa ada review/kritik/saran?


End file.
